memories
by justsumii
Summary: a collection of little oneshots on the memories of raven and beast boy. bbrae oriented *might contain traces of robxstar, im not sure yet. **rated for rry for the very odd description i love you
1. when i fell ill

**hi everybody! This is going to be a collection of oneshots all written by me about bbrae. they're all going to be relatively short, but there will be lots of them. i hope you enjoy x**

* * *

I remember the time I fell ill. It was a sudden sickness, the fever following very quickly after my cough. The disease racked my body, leaving me unable to leave bed for 3 days. There were times where I couldn't even morph. It killed me, honestly killed me, to have to stay sick in bed as the city moved around me and villains wrecked havoc that my team would stop without me. But there was nothing I could do but wait and will myself to heal.

Surprisingly enough, it was Raven who took care of me. She wiped my face with cold towels, coaxed medicinal tea down my throat, held my hand and told me stories when I was stuck in bed. A new side of her truly emerged during that period. Her emotionless and sarcastic stature was glazed over with a layer of care and gentleness. It wasn't as if she suddenly had changed, I knew she was loving and kind, but it was the first time I had seen Raven in a completely tender light.

I don't know why, but it took this side of her and those 6 days to realize that I had feelings for her, which I had retained for a long while, possibly years on end.

On the last day of my sickness, I was feeling particularly tired and opted for a nap on the couch. She helped me there and sat on the end of the couch as she watched me adjust. My legs tucked underneath me, I closed my eyes and felt my body relax. That's when she reached over and gently moved my head to rest on her legs. I was about to question her actions when she started stroking my hair and I quickly fell into a trance, intoxicated with her scent and the feel of her delicate fingers scratching my scalp.

As I lay on the sofa, my head on her lap, I opened my eyes to gaze up at her and realized she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And that I loved her. So I reached my hand up to cup her cheek and when she looked down at me I smiled, pouring all of my emotion into that single expression. When she smiled back, I felt my heart burst with happiness and excitement and love for this woman and so I kissed her.

She tasted like clean fresh air on a spring day. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, so I pushed her closer to me and ran my fingers through her violet hair. Just when I thought things couldn't get better she smiled against my lips and my world exploded

and so did the light bulb above our heads but it was okay because we had found where we needed to be.


	2. when i asked her out

in case you havent noticed by looking at it, this story is mostly based off a online chat. this one is a lot more playful, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

*beastman is now online!

blueraven20: garfield.

beastman: whatsup rae?

blueraven20: why are you online? you should be doing your portion of paperwork.

beastman: im taking a break, hbu? u shouldnt b on here either lol

blueraven20: firstly, take a break with the abbreviations. second, im finished with mine.

beastman: o

blueraven20: go do your work.

beastman: but raeeeeeee! :(

blueraven20: *raven

beastman: its sooo boring. idrc if robin gets mad

blueraven20: aw, looks like somebody is headed towards a years worth of dishes

beastman: nah, he wouldnt do that.

blueraven20: yes he would

beastman: okay yah mayb he would but watever im having fun talking 2 u ;)

blueraven20: you're joking.

beastman: im rlly not tho

blueraven20: your spelling is killing me inside

beastman: RAE I LOVE U WILL U GO OUT W/ ME?

blueraven20: ...

beastman: shit that wuz cyborg im sorryyyyy!

blueraven20: the two of you are together? this cant be good

beastman: lol double trouble

RAVEN I RLLY LOVE U IM JUST 2 MUCH OF A PUSSY TO SAY IT

blueraven20: dont even try, cyborg

beastman: sozz he keeps taking away my comp :(

blueraven20: i can only imagine the fun you two are having

beastman: lol no its annoying

blueraven20: mhm. im going to go now before i get more spam messages

beastman: waitt rae!

blueraven20: what

beastman: just curious wut would u have said if i did ask u out

blueraven20: are you serious right now

beastman: hypothetically

u kno

its not like i wanna do it or watever

blueraven20: um right

beastman: well?

blueraven20: honestly idk, beast boy

beastman: u used an abbreviation! and what do u mean? thats not an answer!

blueraven20: its different, i use them in moderation. and i mean i really dont know what i would say if you did, not that you would ever.

beastman: hm

blueraven20: hm?

beastman: raven will u go out w/ me?

blueraven20: ...hi cyborg

beastman: lol im not jking

blueraven20: what?

beastman: yah

blueraven20: ...

beastman: plz dont leave me hanging i feel dumb lol

blueraven20: um, sure

beastman: rlly?

blueraven20: i guess so

beastman: i knew it! that was just totally a test 2 see what u wuld say lol!

blueraven20: yes, beast boy, i know.

beastman: wait wat?

blueraven20: it wasnt that hard to figure out what you were doing, so i just said yes to amuse you

beastman: o

wait does 6:00pm tomorrow work?

blueraven20: ...bb i know it was a test

beastman: sure it wuz a test but it wuz still a real question!

blueraven20: what.

beastman: im just gonna go ahead and put down that u said that time wuz ok. ill pick u up ur room, k?

blueraven20: hold on a second

beastman: k ill see u tmmrw at that time! cyaaa

*beastman is now offline*

I sat back in my chair, my eyes reading the words on the screen over and over again. Bringing my hands up to my face, I slouched backwards so that my back was arched and my hair was falling over the chair.

_What did I just agree to? _

I remained collapsed in the chair for a while longer, trying to reboot my brain, when all of a sudden it hit me like a giant wall. Tomorrow, at 6, I was going on a date with a green, fang-bearing, short changeling. My eyes shot open as I lurched forward, bringing my hands in front of me to stop myself flying over the edge of the desk. The chair teetered forward on its front legs as I wobbled precariously before tipping backwards and landing firmly on the ground.

"Did he just trick me into having a date with him?" I whispered, a hand stroking my temple in an attempt to soothe an ebbing headache. The image of him popped into my head again and I could feel anger beginning to grow at my core, flowing throughout my body. "Beast Boy just TRICKED me into going out with him!" I quickly rose to my feet, the chair falling over feebly. "What an asshole!" My demon instincts screamed at me to find him, make him pay for his annoying joke, but my conscience pressed me to calm down and take a seat. I stood engaged in an inner battle for a few minutes, shaking with internal effort. Very slowly, I bent down, my fingers wrapping around the end of the chair and picking it up. The chair plopped its four legs on the ground, and I took a deep breathe before taking a gently seat on it. My eyes wandered to the communicator next to my computer, and very hesitantly I reached my hand out to grasp it. Flicking it open, I precariously dialed Starfire's number and closed my eyes, gathering my thoughts before she answered.

"Friend Raven!" Her cheerful voice sounded loud in the empty room. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Well," I said, a slight blush gracing my cheeks. "I have a date."


End file.
